1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting hydrogen peroxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
The detection of hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) is important to many fields including industry, clinical control and environmental protection [1,2]. Many analytical methods have been developed for this purpose but amperometric enzyme-based biosensors have received considerable attention due to its convenience, high sensitivity and selectivity [3,4]. However, a significant challenge in the development of sensitive and stable sensors is the effective immobilization of enzyme and/or any nanostructured materials (such as carbon nanotubes, quantum dots, nanoparticles, etc.) to solid electrode surfaces [5]. Electrochemical biosensors for detection of H2O2 are mostly designed based on immobilization of horseradish peroxidase (HRP) to carbon based electrode materials [6].
Many electrochemical techniques make use of the reduction of H2O2 by the catalysis of immobilized horseradish peroxidase (HRP) to construct unmediated HRP-based sensors, which are based on direct electron transfer between an electrode and immobilized HRP [8-12]. It has been reported that proteins containing heme groups, such as hemoglobin, and myoglobin possess peroxidase like catalytic activity, which can reduce H2O2 due to the electroactive heme center and has also been used for the preparation of H2O2 sensors [13-16].
Throughout this application, various patents and publications are referenced, and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.